roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hushuzu/Last Breath
"Get her!" A voice rang out before it was washed over by the deep rumbles of thunder as it poured down. April continued to run, she had nothing left but her own life to live she gripped onto her husbands dog-tags she continued down the flooded streets before she entered the forest. Alex was speeding after the group after April, as Clark ran on foot after the group. Alex came to a stop and began running on foot after the group as they entered the forest his gaze filled with rage. Clark ran side-by-side with him. April stumbled into the shallows of the raging river. Her gaze went back to the nearing group before she looked around trying to find a way out only to find herself grabbed and pulled back against someone. "Let me go!" She pleaded gripping her husbands dog-tags tightly before they were ripped out of her grip, "No!" She screamed before they threw the neckless to the ground and gagged her. One of the men got shot straight in the chest, the other had just finished tying up Aprils hands and legs before they made sure to tie some sort of weight on her and tosses her into the raging river. Alex tackled the man who threw April into the river. Clark quickly dove in after her fighting against the currents trying to reach her, Clarks heart shattered seeing April no longer cast out any more bubbles. He quickly pulled out his pocket knife and cut off the ropes that kept her tied as he wrapped his arm around her and swam back up to the surface. He was not struggling against the current before Alex's bloody hand was in his reach, he quickly took Alexs hand. Once they reached the grass, it began to pour harder. April was lifeless, Clark sat there muttering something under his breath before he started to give April CPR, "Come on April...!" He grunted as he continued to repeat the same progress. Alex was on his knees on the opposite side, "April please..!" He looked over seeing Rickys dog-tags he hesitated and picked up the dog-tags and held them in his hand before he heard Clark whimper for once. "No! No, no! Clark don't give up! Please!" Alex was in a panic as he gripped onto Aprils shoulder looking at her pale face, "April! Please!" He gripped her shoulder slightly tighter began tears streamed down his cheeks. "April..." Alex choked out as he sobbed into her, he held her up close rocking back and forth, "I kept my promise April..." He whispered into her ear through whimpers, "I-I love you..." He rested his forehead against hers. The rain kept pouring down on the three, Clark sat there his head bowed as he tried to contain himself. In the end there was nothing else for the two boys to do, April was long gone and it was clear to them she couldn't come back...They've been through a lot...Now it was time for her to join her husband and her brothers...It was the end...Of course the two boys their stories were still going to go on for awhile... Few days later... April was taken to where her husband and brothers were burried. Alex had taken Aprils necklace which was a heart locket, it had a picture of everyone in it...Most importantly April. He couldn't help but cry more as he watched them burry April... Clark held Aprils glasses in one hand with a picture of him and sure at the prison being idiots. He let a tear slip past and fall to the ground. Before he felt Alex's hand on his shoulder. Clark looked over at him the two embraced in a hug before they parted and went their seprate ways... Only thing left on the ground above where she was burried was the picture of Rickys and Alexs kids Ricky's dog-tags burried with April...Spike Aprils beloved pet lived with Alex, one of his puppies lived with Clark...The two boys visit the graves every now and then....But the only things that anyone could think about was how the kids never knew.... Bow was working along sides with her brother, they were happy and famous but their parents deaths were never known to them...Why they were gone was a mystery...Did they think about their parents...? Did they question...? Thats all for another story...And another life...Until then... The End Category:Blog posts